1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a 7-in-1 card reader for a PCMCIA interface, and especially to a PCMCIA-interface card-reader for connection an electric device (such as a notebook) provided with a PCMCIA interface and for proceeding to data reading, exchanging and transferring with memory cards of seven specifications or those of CF, MD, MMC, MS, SD, SM and XD memory cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electric device such as a digital camera, a digital video camera and a PDA etc. mostly is built therein with an insertion slot of a specific specification for a memory card to allow drawing it out of and changing it for a flash memory card to increase its capability of storage of data; thereby, there have been memory cards of various specifications including CompactFlash (CF) cards, Micro Drive (MD) cards, MultiMedia (MMC) cards, Memory Stick (MS) cards, Secure Digital (SD) cards. Smart Media (SM) cards and eXtreme Digital (XD) cards etc., and thereby when an electric device is to perform data reading, they similarly require a built-in insertion slot for a memory card of a corresponding specification to make connection of the memory cards with the electric device, and data reading, exchanging and transferring can then be done.
And more, common electric devices carried on ones' person such as a notebook not only are continuously elevated in their functions, but also are designed aiming at the direction of lightening weight in order to meet the feature of being convenient for carrying and receiving. Taking a notebook as an example, the electric device itself, in addition to the necessary input/output ports provided on a peripheral device, basically is equipped at least with a set of PCMCIA interface to render the peripheral device coincident with the PCMCIA interface to make connection with the notebook through an insertion slot for a PCMCIA interface on the notebook.
Hence there have been card readers meeting PCMCIA interfaces in the markets provided to make connection of electric devices with memory cards; however, card readers meeting PCMCIA interfaces available presently mostly can only afford use of inserted memory cards with specific specifications, thereby, when an electric device provided with a PCMCIA interface is used in connection with a memory card purchased from a market, limitation of quite a degree still exists because of the non-coincidence between the specification of the memory card and the specification of a card reader.